The regenerative capacity of the mammalian spinal cord following injury can be improved by the stabilization of the tissue by puromycin dihydrochloride. Administration of this drug into the hemisected spinal cord results in a 45 day retention of synaptic profile on spinal motoneurons and a 90 day retention of synaptic boutons on lamina IV spinal neurons. In addition, there is transient growth of central axons 5 microns into the cicatrix for 30 days. After this time period, these axons form bouton neuromata. These data indicate that the suppression of pathologies results in the transient resumption of growth following spinal cord injury.